Planted anger
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: Naruto looked in horror as minato grabbed a pocket knife and put it to his cheek. Soon Naruto was screaming in pain as red lines started to dawn each cheek. As he was screaming minato was laughing and saying "you didn't listen". Kushina looked at the whole thing with a blank face. Multi chapter please review review review! Thanks a million! No flames!
1. Bad seed

Naruto was walking down the busy road. He counted each step taken. "Man,this sucks."he said. He had been down for the past 2 months as his boyfriend of 4 years Sasuke left him. He wondered "im at least glad I got away from that monster. At least im free from him". That at least gave Naruto some comfort. He got a small frown as he thought about how he got his scars.

* * *

[flashback 3 years ago]

* * *

Naruto was currently siting at his desk staring at the evil homework assigned by his homeroom teacher Iruka. Naruto loved Iruka as he accepted him when almost no one else would; but man all this home work would kill him. He laughed to him self "hahaha more like no one". Naruto suddenly heard yelling. He could tell his father Minato had started a fight with his mother Kushina. "Gesh,can we go one day with out screaming?" he asked him self. He suddenly heard the yelling get closer to his bed room door until the door swung almost breaking it of the hinges. It was his father. He walked in the room and around the bed until he was next to Naruto. Naruto could tell he was drunk as he reeked of alcohol and perfume. Naruto sighed. "Yes tou-san"he asked. Minato suddenly got this dangerous look about him. "Don't call me your father you stupid queer" his father yelled back. Naruto looked at Minato "but your my father". Minato suddenly raised a hand and then brought it down. Naruto's head snapped to the left and his cheek started to sting. Naruto touched his cheek in shock while looking at his mother who was in his door way and only stood and watched. " Tou-san why?" Naruto asked. This time Minato was grinding his teeth. He grabbed Naruto by his hair and dragged him to the floor as he was still in his chair. "i said" Minato repeated "don't call me your father you stupid queer". Naruto looked in horror as Minato grabbed a pocket knife and put it to his cheek. Soon Naruto was screaming in pain as red lines started to dawn each cheek. As he was screaming Minato was laughing and saying "you didn't listen". Kushina looked at the whole thing with a blank face. Soon Naruto stooped screaming and minato stood up. Minato spit on Naruto's face and said "get out of my house your no longer my son". With that he walked out slamming the door shut behind him. Naruto got up and went to his first aid kit and a mirror. He looked at his face once it was cleaned up. Three identical whisker marks adorned each cheek. Naruto put bandages on it and went to his closet. He grabbed his only back pack and put his clothes in it. Naruto felt so stupid. "stupid. Of course those eyes were fake. I should have known!". Naruto once done grabbed his phone and car keys. He left a note to his brother and sister who really did care with a explanation and left. He never turned back.

* * *

[flashback end 3 years later]

* * *

Naruto grumbled to him self. He entered his apartment and was greeted by Sazuki and Naturo his twin children. He and Sasuke had adopted the kids but sasuke was wiling to leave him and them. Soon the siblings baby sitters and Naruto's childhood friends Garra, Temari, and Kankuro walked up to him. "Thanks guys" Naruto said. "no prob Naru-kun" Temari said splitting the 75$ Naruto gave them. "Well, thanks for coming on such short notice. Kakashi was a killer today" Naruto thanked. "just glad we could help man" Kankuro said warping his arm around naruto's shoulder. "but, there is some thing you could do for us". Naruto looked at him. "What" he asked. "Well...were having a party with some friends and...family" Temari said. Naruto nodded "Sure" he said. Temari smiled "Ok, it's tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. And it goes till midnight. Naruto smiled "Ok, ill be there around 10:30".

* * *

time skip next day 9:50 a.m.

* * *

Naruto peeked his head into his 3 year olds room. She was putting on yellow flats while his son was putting on red sneakers. "kids come here" Naruto said. Sasuki was wearing a puffy yellow blue and pink sun dress and knee high socks. And her sunshine yellow hair was in pig tails [this will be explained later on] Naturo was wearing a yellow hoddie with two blue strips going down the arms. And black shorts and sneakers. His blonde hair brushed into a pony tail. "Yes tou-chan" Sazuki said. "Ready to go?" Naruto asked. The twins nodded. Naruto went to the hallway and grabbed three orange and red jackets and handed two to the kids. " Put these on then we'll go" he said. When the jackets were on he grabbed his keys to his Nissan Altima and off they went.

* * *

Twenty min later Temari's house.

* * *

Naruto took the kids out of their car seats and off they went with his friends children. Although there was a boy and a older girl he had never seen before. "Oh well, probably some tag along" Naruto said out loud. Suddenly Temari showed up. "Hey Naru-kun" Temarri waved. "Hey Tem-chan" Naruto greeted back. "Have you seen shi- hey who's that?" Temari asked pointing to someone behind him. Naruto turned around and froze.

* * *

Okay so im sorry if it is not good im new to writing and I get embarrassed to show other people my stories so I don't have others opinion's. So if it is not good pliz tell how I can make it better but pliz be kinder than with my other story I ended up deleting it but it's not a loss it was really bad. But pliz comment and this story will be a couple chapters maybe like 3 or 4. but no more than 4 or 5. so thanks for reading and bye

-a frozen tundra2


	2. strangling vine

Planted anger

* * *

Naruto looked at the figure horrified. There standing less than 15 feet away was his older brother Kuubyi. Naruto turned to Temari slowly and said "Tem-chan, what's my brother doing here?!". Temari just looked at Kuubyi and slowly her eyes got a look of horror. "That's your brother? I thought he didn't know where you were!". Temari said. Naruto looked at her with more intensity. "Obviously not because he's right there Tem-chan." Naruto whispered. "Sorry Tem but I need to go." Naruto said grabbing his keys out of his pocket. Temari nodded. "I'll cover for you". She said. Naruto went to his kids and grabbed their hands. "Tou-chan do we really have to go?". Naturo asked. "Yea Nat-kun, Zuki-chan but daddy needs to do some thing". The children wined but followed their dad. 'Damn it! Why here when I finally escaped them!.' Thought Naruto angrily. When they were at the gate Naruto heard rock lee call to him "Naruto-kun"!. Lee yelled. Naruto cursed his luck and looked to see if his brother had heard lee. Alas he did and naruto and kuubyi's eyes meet. Kuubyi's eyes lit up with some thing naruto did not recognize and he started walking toward them. " Naruto-kun has spring time youth blessed you yet?". Naruto cursed under his breath and he said "Lee see that red headed man with long hair." Lee turned around and nodded. " He's my b-r-o- from them." Naruto said starting to freak out. Lee looked at Kuubyi and started to glare. "He's not youthful at all". He said lowly. Naruto nodded and said " Go tell him that your self". Lee nodded and started walking toward the all ready uninvited Kuubyi. Not that he ever was invited in the first place. Naruto sighed and opened the gate. 'Even after all those years of purposely not doing any thing to go to the hospital [ they call family If you go in for some thing like a crash.] they still found me. Damn it all to hell!' Naruto's inner chibi yelled. Naruto sighed and strapped his kids in their car seats. Suzuki in her pink and purple one. And Naturo in his red and green one. After that was done he made his way to the driver side seat and got in. Just as he had closed the door he saw Kuubyi racing out the gate. "Damn!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed a lock and locked all the doors in his car. The window's were all ready up so he was fine there. He looked out his window and saw Kuubyi in tears staring at him. Naruto started to freak and turned the key and started the car. He pulled out the driveway and speed as fast as he could with his kids in the car. Which was still 80 m.p.h. And pretty damn fast as he was such a good driver.. He looked in his rear view and cursed. "Fuck" he said under his breath. There was Kuubyi following him in a guarded hummer.. Soon Naruto was at his house but he speed past it not wanting to let kuubyi know where he lived. But soon he lost him. He sighed and turned into his driveway.

* * *

Kubbyi p.o.v

* * *

I heard some one call out the name I've been looking for for 3 years. My baby brother.. I turned my head toward were it was directed and I saw him! My baby brother! He looked so different. His hair was longer but not quite as long as our fathers. He grew and could probably easily match mom's height of about 5'11. He had large but not large muscles under his shirt and he was holding hands with two little kids they looked just like him so im assuming that he found a girl friend; witch saddens me because he seamed so happy with Sasuke. I start walking toward him but he see's me and tell's the man that called him to come to me. I wanted to run and hold him for dear life. After what happened our father silvered up and excepted to idea of a gay son. And ever since that night he has been searching for Naruto. And being one of the richest men on the planet helps. A lot. Now that I look around I see the sons and daughters of my father's board of directors. There is Ino daughter of Inoshi , Shino son of Shibi. Shikamaru son ofSizamaru. Hinata and Neji son,daughter, and nephew,and niece of Hiashi and Hizashi. Choji son of Choza, and Itachi oldest son of Fuakagu. Then Temari, Garra, and Kankuro the kids of a rival company Suna Interprise. My thoughts were cut short when the man came up to me as I was walking to the gate. "How unyouthful you are!" he yelled. "You are bad just like your father!" By now people are staring at us and realizing who I am to Naruto. People started glaring at me and I didn't care I ran out the gate and up to Naruto's car window. The tears were coming but I made no attempt to wipe them away. He looked at me and speed out the driveway. I turned around to see my two kids by the car. So I open the doors and we all got in. Soon we were in a really nice neighborhood that is confusing me because neither him nor sasuke were rich so how can they afford it? Soon I decided to hide my car in the traffic and follow Naruto . It worked he let his garurd down and pulled up to a nice 3 story house he pulled out the two kids witch to me were beautiful and went to the door. He pulled out some house keys and unlocked the door. Suddenly a viper pulled up and a beautiful blond woman steeped out. Who the hell was she?!

* * *

Okay so this is chapter two and I wrote this in like a hour so it it good or bad you tell me. Pliz review pliz! Oh and ill be updating soon.


	3. Bright and muddled sunshine

PLANTED ANGER

* * *

Naruto looked at the woman with a small smile. "Kinime-chan hello" Naruto greeted. Said woman nodded at Naruto and smiled at the kids. "Hello, Naru-kun. I see the children are doing well." This time Naruto nodded. "Thanks to you I have them." Naruto thanked. Kinime just nodded and grabbed Naruto's house keys. "Well, I know your thankful and I'm glad; but you don't need to keep saying your thankful Naru-chan." she said as she opened the door to his house. The kids took of their shoes and coats and ran to their room to play. " I really can't thank you enough though." Naruto rebuked. Kinime giggled and walked in to the house. "Like I said you have thanked me enough Naruto." she said back. Naruto sighed to cover up and chuckle and walked in behind her. "You know Sasuke left about 2 month's ago right?" Naruto asked. Kinime nodded while taking of her high heels and putting on slippers. "I had heard about that how are you doing? You guys were always connected by the hip." kin asked. " I'm ok now but how did you know? I just told you." Naruto asked. Kinime turned around and put and pointer finger to her lips. " Well, that's a question and secret for another day now isn't it? I'll tell you this I have my sources". Naruto just stared at her. " Was it Iruka? Cause you know he's like my dad and I tell him every thing first". Kinime put her finger down and rolled her eyes while smiling playfully. She whipped around while making a grabbing motion with her hands. " Maybe. But anyway I want to see my babies!". She said as she started walking to the twin's room blond hair bouncing back and fourth. " Still you were willing to carry my kids for 9 month's I think that is one of the best things someone can do." Kinime turned her head to Naruto. "Ya, and I would gladly do it again because your so happy with the results." Naruto smiled and stopped at a pink and red door. "Well go in the kids have missed you". Naruto said. Kinime nodded and went in. excited yells of mommy sprang up and Naru to smiled to himself. Suddenly their was a knock at the door. " Just a minute!". Naruto yelled. Naruto padded over to the floor and slipped on his orange slippers. He then grabbed the brass door knob and opened the door. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? How the fuck did you find me?". He hissed out venomously.

* * *

Kyuu p.o.v

* * *

Never in my wildest dreams did I think that Naruto would have kids. My head started spinning and I actually had to grab it to make it stop. Here was Naruto. My gay little brother. With twin children. At first I leaned to adoption but come on now they look way to much like him. So that Idea flew straight out of my head. Then I saw this woman that looks like them and Naruto combined. Then I knew. She had to be their mother. Naruto kept smiling when looking at her. Maybe he is dating her? But then what happened to Sasuke? From what I recently heard the youngest Uciha son is single and is looking for a wife that a woman named Sakura Haruno managed to fill. Although the thought of Uciha's with pink hair is thoroughly entertaining. So after about 10 minutes of thinking to myself I finally decided to go up and talk to him. So I got out of my car and closed the door. As I was crossing the street I was thinking will he like me or does he even want to see me anymore. As soon as I got to the door I knocked. " Just a minute!" some one I assumed Naruto yelled. Soon the doorknob was turning and Naruto answered the door. His eyes had narrowed. "What are you doing here? How the fuck did you find me?". He hissed out venomously. I stared in shock.. never had I imagined he would speak that way to some one and me no less. I twitched and finally had the courage to talk. "H-hey Naruto." I studdered! I never studder! I fel like the hyuuga heiress Hinata! "My I come in?" I asked, surprisingly Naruto moved out of the way and held his arm out inviting me in. I walked in and he closed the door. "So,what do you want kyuubi?" Naruto asked.


	4. Helping

So... I have a question. Should I make it so Naruto realized he only thought he was gay and realized he was only gay for sasuke?

This is my idea. Naruto earthier had puppy love for sasuke and then when they broke up he realizes that he likes women and kinime? Or do you guys think I should make him still gay. Personally im leaning to kinime and the puppy love but I really want you guys to pick. Also if you have other story idea's that you think would go well pliz send a review or pm me. I would love to incorporate you guises idea into it as I can tell this will probably be a good way to make a better plot. Thanks a million guys! =)

-a frozen tundra2

Ok, thank you for voting and the result is puppy love. so im going to update earthier today or tomorrow most likely today and ya thanks for the comments i appreciate it! see you soon.


	5. Cooling rain and bright light

Kuubyi looked at Naruto and stared. Naruto's inner chibi was currently running around in his head screaming "Kuu's gonna figure out I'm faking!aaaaahhhhh!". The chibi then proceeded the fall down holding a pink blanket and started sucking his thumb. "Well?". Naruto said assertively. Kuubyi looked at his little brother till he had to look down. "Naru, come home." he said. Naruto stared at him like he was a ghost. "Please Naru! I miss you, and Karin, believe it or not more than I do, even Mom and da-" Kuubyi was cut off by Naruto. "Don't you dare call those people my parent's!" Naruto growled. " That man gave me these scars be cause he didn't like that I was dating Sasuke! Then that woman stood in my door way as Minato made me a carving project! So don't you dare come up to me and say he want's you back because I know he doesn't! He just wants the idea off me back!". Naruto was panting at this point because he didn't breath while saying all that. "Naru please!" Kuubyi said. Naruto pointed to the door. " Get out now" he said. "Naru-". "I said get the fuck out of my house Kuubyi!" Naruto all but screamed. Kuubyi nodded but stopped at the door. "Naruto what are their names?". Naruto looked at him and asked " Who's Kuubyi?". " You know who Naruto. My niece and nephew that's who!". Naruto put his finger down and walked to the door. He grabbed the handle but did not open it. " Their names are Naturo and Sasuki." He whispered. Kuubyi nodded and came closer to Naruto and hugged him. "You know that these kids deserve to know their family. Do the right thing Naruto." Kuubyi murmured in his ear. Naruto then twisted the knob and opened the door. Naruto led out Kuubyi and followed him to his car. Suddenly two kids jumped out. One showing signs of clearly being asleep a minute earlier. The oldest one a girl came barreling to Kuubyi. She had his long red hair with some black streaks. Her eyes were a beautiful blue from Kuubyi. She had on a white sun dress with pink lace on the bottom seam. She could not be older than 4. Then he saw the boy. He had long black hair that reached his but. By the looks of it he was about 3. He had on a blue shirt and brown cargo pants. His eyes were a dark red coming from the mother. But what was creeping Naruto out was that he was staring at him. And he meant staring like one little move and that little boy would catch it. That kind of stare. " Naruto this is your niece Yuri and your nephew Zuri.". Kuubyi said. Naruto nodded and smiled. " Kuubyi I think I'm gonna go inside now". Kuubyi nodded and said " Good bye Naru-kun". Naruto turned around and gave a backwards wave.

* * *

Inside the house

* * *

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his brother's hummer pull away from the curb and speed down the black cement road. He closed his eyes and sank to his but, back against the door. " Oh, Kami I'm screwed a million times over." he mumbled. " Yes indeed you are my dear Naru-chan". A female voice said. " Kinime-hime can I ask you something.?" Naruto asked. " the blond woman nodded and went to Naruto. She sat directly in front of him. Naruto felt his face heat up looking at her. Her skin was flawless and smooth and her deep turquoise eyes shone with mischief and just plain happiness. The long light blond hair cascaded around her shoulders and dispersed behind her silver skirt fanning behind her. That was when Naruto noticed her face. A deep crimson color decorated her cheeks and was slowly getting bigger. " Kin-hime is there anyone you like or possibly love?" Naruto asked getting straight to the point. She blushed deeper and looked to the side. "Yes. Yes there is but sadly he never realizes I love him and then he does silly things." Her voice was soft. " Who is he?" Naruto asked. She looked straight at him. " It would not matter anyway as he does not like women." Naruto then realized who it was. He stared at her blankly for a moment then did some thing he'd been wanting to do since he met Kinime. He reached a hand up to her face and leaned in. Kinime was very shocked. Here was the man she fell in love with. The father of her kids. A gay man or at least he was kissing her. She melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck . When they finally broke it Kinime spoke. " N-naru-kun w-why did y-you?". Naruto chuckled and said. " Hime I finally realized something. I never loved Sasuke. When I met him I was a teenager. I was stressed about school and my father was pressuring me to marry as soon as I was 18. I knew that I needed release and a stress reliever. And I guess that's what Sasuke was. I thought I loved Sasuke but in reality I loved the freedom he brought me the escape. When I told my father he smiled and said what ever made me happiest but it never reached his eyes. Then when I was 17 he gave me these scars. And I left. To be honest when I left I started feeling less and less for Sasuke . But he seemed so content I just faked it. Then you came over and we all talked about the kids. And what we would do and all those feelings that were once for Sasuke became for you. Then all this happened and Sasuke leaving and Kuubyi showing up I never had time to tell you im so sorry I didn't do it sooner." Naru said. Kinime chuckled and smiled. " I love you Naru-kun" she said. Naruto smiled. "Me to hime" he whispered " Me to".

* * *

Cccccccccccccuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttt.

* * *

Okay so Sasuke had a low sperm count and Naruto didn't so the dissided to make Naruto father their kids.


	6. Sweet fruit

PLANTED ANGER

* * *

Naruto herd giggling. Not just any giggling but his baby's giggling. He smirked to him self and kept his eyes shut. They were trying to whisper about his breakfast. Key word, TRIED. They were saying that because he was so sad and mad last night they'll cheer him up with some pancakes. That made him nervous because only Kinime knows how to cook besides him and wait. What's that smell? Naruto jumped up from his bed and ran down the stairs. He loved that his kids and new girlfriend were trying to make him breakfast but none of them could cook with out burning something down! Naruto smelled smoke the closer he got to the kitchen and there was a lot of it. He opened the door in time to see...

* * *

KINIME P.O.V

* * *

Yosh, lets make some food! I said. Naruto-kun had been very sad and upset last night and I want to make breakfast to cheer him up. But as I looked at the recipe for pancakes with strawberry syrup I realized that I can't do this! There were so many ingredients and instructions! How can anyone possibly be able to make this. The only thing I can make and make well is dried fish, rice and miso soup. All though my rice does all ways end up crunchy but it's good any way. I mean no one ever complained. But then again they always seemed so happy they cried and choked trying to eat more! But this! Oh well. I said to my self. I left my thoughts of crunchy rice alone and pulled up my sleeves. I grabbed the whisk and put the items in. when I was done I told the kids to go and get daddy but tell him he needs to wake up it's late already. They saluted me and went out the door trying to whisper about the surprise.

I grabbed the batter bowl and went to turn on the stove. But it went on hi and I dropped the bowl making the batter fly and cover the burner causing it to catch on fire. Why does this always happen to me! I yelled. The kitchen was full of smoke and the burner was full of yellow flames I grabbed the bowl but tripped again the the sink making me fall on my butt. The batter bowl landed on my head dripping liquid pancakes and goo. And then the flour bag I left on the counter fell over when I fell making it go on the burner making the flames higher and got on me. So here I was covered in white powder and goo. And Naruto-koi's stove was on fire! I really should stop cooking. You would thing that the first 4 attempts in my house and burning them down would make me learn but guess not. Just as I was about to get up the door swung open and Naruto-koi ran in stopping in his tracks to stare at what became of his beloved kitchen.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

* * *

Naruto just stared. Then suddenly he jumped and ran to the stove and turned of the burner. He then ran to the sink and grabbed a large bowl he filled it up and ran to pour it on the stove. 5 minuet's later every thing was out. The kids stayed out side because they weren't allowed in the kitchen in till they were 5. though the wanted to know what was going on. Naruto looked at Kinime and laughed. "Kin-hime why did you try to cook? Didn't burring down four apartments make you want to stop?" Naruto asked. Kinime nodded no. " Naru-koi I just wanted to make you happy. You were so upset and sad last night so I thought and fresh cooked meal would cheer you up. I just went horribly wrong". Kinime countered. Naruto chuckled and smiled. "Well, why don't you go take a shower and help the kids get dressed and I'll make food." Naruto said grabbing a rag next to Kinime and some cleaner. Kinime nodded and stood up. She took the bowl off her head and put it in the sink. She was about to open the door when Naruto said one more thing that left here blushing and smiling. " Oh, and Kin-hime the food may have gone horribly wrong. But you and the kids did horribly right in making me happy.". Kinime giggled and opened the door and left t he the bath room. The twins going along with her. Fifteen minutes later and a shower they were all eating the re-made pancakes at the dining table. Suddenly the house phone rang. Naruto asked to be excused and Kinime nodded. He left to the entryway were the phone was kept. He grabbed the phone not bothering to check the caller Id that said Uzumaki-Nazimaki enterprise. " Hello,it's Naruto Higashiosaka here." A deep voice answered that scared the living hell out of Naruto. " Hello,son."

* * *

WELL THERE YOU GO MINATO IS BACK IN THE STORY AND IT'S GONNA BE GOOD! THANKS A MILLION FOR READING – A FROZEN TUNDRA2


	7. I came back

Ok. i know that i said i would stop updating this story but i decided not to. I thank many people for convincing me not to stop. I really do love writing and i will just do it for me now so update here i come in about 2 days. Thank you to the people who convinced me not to stop. =) So ya i really need to like stop putting author's notes and put actual chapters this is kind of annoying me and you to probably. sorry.


	8. I'm so sorry!

Okay I'm so sorry for saying I would update and then I didn't , but I have a very good reason. I am starting 9th grade on the 4th so tomorrow and the day after I posted the last chapter or update note I had been kidnapped by my sisters for two 4 days and when I got home it was about 9:30 at night and I have to get up at about 5:30 every morning to walk to school so I'll update when I can but it will definitely update slower. Sorry so much but I thank you guys so much for being so supportive and helpful with grammar and spelling suggestions and I'll update when I have some free time. Oh, and KonohaTiger01 I know you can do it and like you made me feel better you can do it. I fully support you and think you can make great stories. So if you could try ok?


	9. Budding rose

Naruto froze and stared out into space. " Hello Naruto. How are you?" Minato said. " M-Minato" Naruto stuttered. " Hello son." Minato said. Naruto turned his head side to side and shook away the memories from his past. " Why did you call me?" Naruto asked anger laced in his voice. " I just wanted to hear from you. You haven't called in for ever,son". Minato said. " Don't play games Nazimaki-teme.!" Naruto said loudly. He was so angry at Minato he didn't notice his two kids and Kinime standing at the door. Kinime grabbed the kids bye their shoulders and gently showed them off. They went to the living room to watch Hikaru and the detective's. Their favorite show. Kinime walked over to Naruto. She grabbed the phone out of his hand and put it to her ear. "Hello Minato Nazimaki. This is Kinime Hosaka and you sir are an ass. You treated Naruto-kun like shit then threw him away like one would do with week old meat. You pressured him and broke him down. You are nothing but a piece of fucking trash for abandoning your child. And bye the way if you ever try to call here again you'll find the result's to be very unpleasant. Good day and good bye." Kinime clicked end. Naruto stared at her as what she just did was unbelievable. " K- kin-chan w-what did -y-you-" he tried to say. Kinime cut his short though by wrapping her arms around his neck. " Naruto-kun. Listen to me. That man is just dead weight. He only ever did one thing right and that's having you for a son. And since he couldn't see that Iruka did. I know for a fact that Iruka faced threats from your father to make you come home when you left. He said no. He loves you and I do to. And if you ever think about Minato-baka and think that maybe you weren't worth it after all I'll hunt you down a kill you.". Naruto had tears in his eyes. He tried to blink them back but he failed. The dam finally broke. " K-Kinime-channnnnnnn" he wailed. Kinime smiled and rubbed his head. She started to sing (My song no stealing!)

Star

My star who shines

bringing down your light

shine in my window

light my way to my dreams

light my way shining star

don't ever dim

don't ever hide

shine down and guide my heart

up to the great dark sky

make it shine in bright hues

lighting the way tonight

my star who sings

to lull my dreams

who I see

don't ever dim

my...shining...star

Her voice is angelic to Naruto. He reached a hand to his cheek and wiped away his tears.

" Thank you Kin" he said. "Anytime Naru-chan" Kinime said back. She leaned into his ear. "Naru-chan I think we have company" that was followed bye a giggle. Naruto shifted his gaze to the door leading into the living room. There two sets of little blue eyes peaked out from behind the door then shoot back seeing that they saw them. Naruto stifled a giggle. He walked slowly to the door. Kinime following just as silent. When the eyes looked out once more Naruto and Kinime jumped in their field of vision shouting BOO! They heard a squeal and crash. The eyes went forward to the ground showing Naturo and Suzuki. Naruto burst out into laughter while Kinime just chuckled. " Tou-chan Kaa-chan it's not funny!" the twins said at the same time. " S-sorry guys -pfft- but when you spy -haha- on someone it's only fair -pppppffftttt- they do something to you." Kinime said. Naruto only could nod lips quivering with suppressed laughter. ' I really love my family' Naruto thought.

* * *

Sorry about the wait just a lot of stuff going on.


	10. Wilting rose

"Hello Minato Nazimaki. This is Kinime Hosaka and you sir are an ass. You treated Naruto-kun like shit then threw him away like one would do with week old meat. You pressured him and broke him down. You are nothing but a piece of fucking trash for abandoning your child. And bye the way if you ever try to call here again you'll find the result's to be very unpleasant. Good day and good bye."

* * *

Now.

* * *

Minato blinked as the phone clicked off. He was shocked to say the least. Last he had herd Naruto was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. But then again he had herd roomers of the Uchiha heir getting a certain pink haired Haruno heiress. Minato shook his head. He was confused by two things. One was why his son was so angry with him and two was Is Naruto straight. Minato swiped his hand over his face groaning. He leaned back in his soft office chair will saying his thought's out loud. " My son left for no reason. I mean really he disappeared off the face of the earth. Even threat's to that damn Iruka Imo-Umo what ever was useless." He silently fumed in all his blonde glory not noticing the red blur that came rushing in the room. "Minato-teme -Kushina said- is it true? Did you find my baby?" Minato glared at the floor. The day after Naruto left she had tried to leave him. He had reminded her on her her sick mother's health care and how he was paying for it. She had cursed at him and started sleeping in the guest bedroom and now called him Minato-teme. He still was not told why. She and his other child Kyuubi had almost stopped talking to him completely. Then out of the blue he called him and he found Naruto. But anyway back to the situation at hand. He looked at his wife. " Yes Kushina it's true". "But it's not like he would want to see us anyway." Minato said. Kushina glared at him and turned around. " You know Minato, he only left because of what you did. Your the reason he has those scars." she stormed out of the room mouth gaping like a fish. Never in all his life did he think that he himself could harm another person on purpose much less his own son. He put his head on the back of his chair. Closing his eyes he remembered that day in as much detail as he could.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

" Minato how could you?!" Kushina screamed. " Do what Kushi-chan?" he asked. Kushina glared at him and backhanded him. The slap echoed in the large bedroom. " You bastard! Don't you dare say you don't remember what you did to my baby!" she screamed. " And how you used my father's health as a way to make me stay in line!". Minato was confused. " Kushina what are you talking about?!" he shouted over her. " She looked at him and spit at his feet. " Look in Naru-Chan's room you fucker!" she turned hair wiping Minato's face. She mumbled something that was soft but heard all the same. " I curse the day we meet Minato Nazimaki.". With that the door slammed shut and things being thrown around was heard. Minato stood there mystified and hurt. W-what? He thought. Ignoring the crashing of glass to wall in the other room Minato ran to Naruto's room expecting to see his son siting at his desk studying or sleeping in his bed. But to his horror he was greeted to a empty room. The walls that had once held his son's drawings ( like as in museum peaces quality drawings. The talented was credited to his grandfather) was bare. His closet was empty and a note was on the desk. Minato glided across the room and read the note.

To my Brother and Sister,

I am sorry that I left with out telling you. I did not want to leave but do to Minato and his hatred I felt me leaving was the best option. I don't know were I'll go but one thing I do know is that I you guys really care you'll let me do this. We all see how disgusted his eyes look when he see's me. I should thank you guys. You and Karin have always looked at me the same. I guess mom- no Kushina did to but after what happened yesterday I can't call either of them my parent's. But thank you anyway. I'm sorry for only leaving you a note but this is the best I could do. I'm sorry.

Love,

your brother Naruto.

Minato crumpled up the paper. "N-no my son is not gone! He can't hide for long. I'll find him."

* * *

flashback end

* * *

Minato snapped back into reality when he got a phone call. "Hello?" " Hello, is this the father of Naruto Higashiosaka?"

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"Well, sir about 45 minuets ago he was wheeled into Khonha Intensive care Hospital after a major hit and run. He is in a coma in the intensive care unit and is not expected to make it through the night."

Minato hung up the phone and ran out the room so fast all that was seen was a yellow flash.


	11. Parings

PARINGS

* * *

TEMARIxSHIKIMARU- LANKA

* * *

HINATAxKIBA-LUKA

* * *

INOxANKO-ATSUBA

* * *

SHINOxSAKUNA-KNOA,SHINBARA

* * *

SAKURAxSASUKE-SAKURAY,SUSUNA

* * *

NARUTOxKINIME-SAZUKI,NATURO

* * *

GARRAxLEE-NONE

* * *

KANKUROxKIN- KINURO,KANIN

* * *

IF I'M MISSING SOMEONE TELL ME THESE ARE ALL OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD.


End file.
